Sophisticated electrical and electronic components are frequently disposed proximate to high vibration equipment, such as aircraft and rocket engines. Because of the narrow confines wherein such components are typically disposed, interconnecting such components often employs the use of flexible electrical conductors (“flexible assemblies”).
The prior art methods of attaching a flexible assembly to a rigid assembly (such as a circuit board) usually employ some form of permanent attachment, such as methods wherein the flexible assembly is soldered to the rigid assembly.
Problems arise in such prior art methods when the attachment between the flexible assembly and the rigid assembly needs to be disengaged (to repair the rigid assembly, or for other relevant purposes requiring disassembly or unmating of the assembly). Such activities cannot easily (if at all) be performed in the field, and, in most cases, require the complete replacement of both flexible assembly and rigid assembly. Such complete replacement of both assemblies is awkward, time-consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of attaching a flexible assembly to a rigid assembly which does not involve the aforementioned problems in the prior art.